XT4
XT4 is an escaped convict, imprisoned by the Hero Factory until the recent breakout caused by Voltix and Black Phantom. Biography XT4 was part of a series of industrial robots, a shipment of which was diverted by the Legion of Darkness and dispersed. One remaining robot, XT4, was reprogrammed to be a villain and Black Phantom's personal servant. XT4 was subsequently given commands to act as a new member of the Alpha 1 Team and assist Preston Stormer and Jimi Stringer during a mission that had been set up by the Legion. XT4 was taken back to the Hero Factory after the mission was complete, as XT4 told them that he was a new member of Alpha 1. At Hero Factory he hacked into the Factory security system and turned it against Alpha 1. While they were incapacitated, XT4 stole a Drop Ship and traveled to Asteroid J-54, the Hero Factory prison, where he released Toxic Reapa and Voltix from containment. However, they were cornered by Dunkan Bulk and Von Ness, causing XT4 to release a flood of prisoners. After climbing to the roof with Toxic Reapa and Voltix, they met Von Ness, but he let the villains pass. XT4 let them into his Drop Ship and they left, later meeting with the rest of the Legion. Black Phantom later organized a takeover attempt of the Hero Factory, which had reportedly been abandoned. XT4's information gave the villains complete knowledge of the systems, allowing Jawblade to swim into the systems and deactivate the external power. XT4 and Splitface then went into the power room of the Factory to take the main power systems offline. However, Stormer attacked the duo, distracting XT4 with metal tendrils. Black Phantom then arrived and saved XT4, and told Stormer that his plan was to escape with XT4 but to abandon the rest and destroy the building. Bulk, Von Ness, and Stringer then showed up and began to attack. XT4 wounded Bulk, but Von Ness greatly increased the gravity around XT4, who became so heavy the ground buckled underneath him, and he vanished. However, XT4 managed to escape. When Black Phantom recently engineered a breakout; XT4 escaped the prison along with many other villains. He returned to his home planet, Mechna to gain more technology and build an army for himself. He was pursued by Julius Nex. However, XT4 quickly defeated Nex and knocked him unconscious. What he did not know, though, is that Nex had faked his injury. The Hero then cuffed XT4 when the four-armed robot was distracted with his work. XT4 was returned to his cell in the Hero Factory. Abilities and Traits XT4 is single minded, and according to the official website, "his processor has not been designed to deal with emotions." He is considered to be anti-social and considers giving people an injury if they insult him. XT4 possesses four arms, each of which wields a weapon. Weapons XT4 wields Two Striking Blades, a Razor Disc Slicer, and a Laser Slicer. Set Information 6229 XT4 was released on July 20, 2012, and his set contains 39 pieces. He had a different build from other Hero Factory sets. Trivia *On LEGO Herofactory.com, his name was confirmed to stand for "Extra tough four arms". * He is the first Hero Factory character to have 4 arms. * He is the second Hero Factory character to have one eye, the first being Meltdown. * His set was the first to come with the new smallest Hero Factory torso piece. Appearances *''Breakout'' (First Appearance) *Hero Factory Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness de:XT4 Category:Villains Category:Breakout Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:LEGO Category:Robots Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Game Characters Category:Main Enemies Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Summer Set